彭哥列I世相关情史
by Craze Izumi
Summary: 彭哥列I世Giotto相关文。。。Collection of Giottocentric fics. Latest Update:02.在夜晚与你相遇 Giotto云雀Giotto
1. 我的字典没有畏惧 初代x云雀

**我的字典没有畏惧（****G18****）**

云雀恭弥的字典里从来就没有'畏惧'这两个字，相信认识云雀的人都会这么认为，当然他本人也一直坚信者直到后来听到'VONGOLA'这个既陌生又熟悉的字。

他第一次听到'VONGOLA'这个字的时候，并不是因为泽田纲吉也不是因为跳马迪诺。是在跟早之前，当他还是个小鬼的时候在每天的梦里听过这个字。

在那个梦里，那个人每天都会出现，带着一双悲伤的漂亮眼睛总是望着上方的天空。看似柔弱，不过云雀感觉得到那个人的强大。

云雀讨厌群聚，这是一个不论过了多少年将永远不会改变的事实。但是他却不讨厌那个人出现在他的梦里，甚至还有点期待每天在梦里与他的相遇。然后有着那个人出现的梦就这样梦了一年。。。

----------Katekyo Hitman Reborn----------

"喂! 你是谁？怎么会在这里？小心我咬杀你!" 这是第一次见面，云雀对那个人所说的第一句话。

"我好像迷路了呢。。。一直找不到回去的路。那小朋友又怎么会在这里呢？"这是那个人对云雀说的第一句话。温柔与好听的声音将话语句句敲打在年幼云雀的心上。

"这里是我的梦我当然在这里！"云雀说着然后用这一幅'你是白痴吗？'的眼神看着青年。

"这里是你的梦啊是个很美丽的地方。。。不过没想到原来是小朋友创造出来的呢。"青年感叹着然后又是一那悲伤的眼神望着那片天空。"这里有点冷清呢。。。除了眼前的小池和一些花草树木。。。都没有半点生气，小朋友你这样不寂寞吗？"

"啧，多管闲事！而且不要一直'小朋友'，'小朋友'的叫很烦人。我叫云雀恭弥。再'小朋友'的叫我就咬杀你！"

"云雀恭弥啊很好听的名字。我就叫你'小恭弥'好了。。。"听到'小恭弥'这三个字。。。云雀不受控制的脸红然后别过头去。

"啧，随便你。你赶快找路然后离开不然我就咬杀你！"

"小恭弥很喜欢'咬杀'别人吗？为什么？"青年站了起来然后走到云雀的身边坐下。

"我讨厌群聚的草食动物。。。只有软弱的人才需要群聚。"

"讨厌群聚啊那小恭弥觉得我是哪一种人？"被青年突如其来的问着，云雀看了青年一眼。

"草食动物之上，肉食动物之下的那种。。。吧。啧，你干吗问这个？少跟我装熟。"

"可是你告诉我你的名字了啊所以我们现在是朋友。"

"我不知道你的名字。"云雀邹着眉头看着眼前的青年，感觉好像被眼前的人牵着鼻子走。

"是这样啊我叫GIOTTO，所以我们是朋友了。"

"GIOTTO? 哪一国的？不是日本人？"

"啊我原本是意大利人。。。不过后来移民到日本。"

"哦。"

"应该快天亮了。。。我们明天再见吧，小恭弥。"

"哈？你说什。。。"么？还没说完，云雀就醒来了。

----------Katekyo Hitman Reborn----------

然后第二天的梦里。。。同样的GIOTTO还是坐在同样的地方用着他那双漂亮但带着悲伤的眼睛望着天空。此刻，在云雀的心里出现了'多浪费，天空很好看吗？'这句话。

"喂！你怎么还在这里？真的想被咬杀吗？"

"小恭弥。。。啊嗯。。。我还是找不到回去的路。。。不过这样也好我就可以多陪陪小恭弥。"

"啧，我讨厌群聚，才不需要有人赔。"

"可是这样小恭弥会很寂寞吧？"

"就算有很多人在身边也不一定就不寂寞吧。"

"也是呢。。。"说完后，GIOTTO依旧的望着天空。

"喂！天空很好看？"

"嗯或许吧。。。会随着天气的转变而变色的天空很美。。。可是同样的也会因为各种原因而变得可悲。。。"

"你所在的意大利是个怎样的地方？"

"你有兴趣？"

"反正无聊。。。你在这里我也没办法睡觉。"云雀无聊的躺在草地上等着对方的回答。

"意大利是个美丽的地方。。。不过他也有它的黑暗面。。。我所在的地方是黑暗的一面。。。如果没有黑手党的话可能会跟美丽吧。。。" GIOTTO望着远方述说着他的故乡。。。带着悲伤的声音。

"你是黑手党的人？"云雀挑着眉头看向GIOTTO。

"应该吧。。。"

"像你这样只比草食动物好一点的人？真看不出。"

"嗯。。。你这么认为吗？"要是你知道真相的话。。。

"事实。有家族吗？"

"你知道的还真多，想要加入？"

"怎么可能。我讨厌群聚。"

"对啊。。。小恭弥讨厌群聚。 VONGOLA。"

"VONGOLA? 奇怪的名字。"

"你会意大利文？"

"没。觉得怪而已。NAMIMORI比较好听。"

"NAMIMORI? 并盛吗？"

"你知道？"有点惊讶对方会知道。

"还好而已。。。好像快要天亮了呢。"

"喂，你还会在这里多久？"

"嗯。。。直到我找到了回去的路吧。怎么了？"

"不会寂寞？可不要会错意只是你整天把'寂寞'挂嘴边才问的。"

"并不会，因为这小家伙每天都陪着我。悲伤的眼神变得温柔然后GIOTTO小心翼翼的把一只黄色的小鸟放出来。小鸟在GIOTTO的头上飞旋这嘴里还不停得叫着'GIOTTO。。。GIOTTO。。。'。

----------Katekyo Hitman Reborn----------

之后的每一天所发生的事几乎都一样，两人就一直聊着有的没的。不然就是两人安静的看着前方的小池享受着彼此的存在。然后有一天，因为云雀发生了一些事，连带的梦也因为主人的情绪而跟着转变。。。这是不同于以往那平静的梦。。。这一天的梦是黑暗的周围的气息都变得比平时还冷。包围着云雀与GIOTTO的事看不清面貌穿着黑西装的人。。。数一数少说有100人以上。年幼的云雀想要打倒包围着他们的所有人，就算是并盛最强的也有点困难。这一天，也是云雀第一次感觉到GIOTTO的强大。不到一下子敌人全倒然后梦境便回到了原本的面貌。

"你很强。我可以咬杀你吗？"

"啊？我不跟小孩子打。"

"是吗。那就等我长大后变成最强的才咬杀你吧。"

"再说吧。" GIOTTO无奈的回复。

那时他们俩的约定，可是却是个没有办法成真的约定。。。

然后很快的与GIOTTO的相遇就这样过了一年。GIOTTO离开时并没有给他人和预告只留下了那只小黄鸟和一句莫名其妙的话。GIOTTO的不告而别，让他绝他好像被背叛一样。然后云雀意识到梦终究是梦，总会有结束的一天。

然后会加入指环战争，一部分原因是为了向六道骸讨回耻辱，而一小部分的原因是因为'VONGOLA'这个曾经从那个人那里所听说过的事和那长得跟他几乎一模一样的泽田纲吉。心里想的是或许加入了泽田纲吉的家族就有办法知道GIOTTO的事情。

----------Katekyo Hitman Reborn----------

然后十年的光阴就这么的过去了。。。云雀也终于知道GIOTTO的身份 - VONGOLA I 世。多么可笑啊原来他一直喜欢的人，唯一畏惧的存在是个已经不在人世400年前的人。对！GIOTTO是云雀唯一畏惧的人。。。并不是因为他的强大而畏惧，而是畏惧他的不告而别和他的抛弃。

不过他没想到还会听到关于GIOTTO的事。。。这十年里在知道GIOTTO的身份后他便慢慢的开始把目转到别人身上，而这个人就是泽田纲吉。泽田纲吉的成长他是看在眼里的虽然当中爱情的成分可以说是没有但不表示他对泽田纲吉没有好感。。。泽田纲吉一天比一天长得跟像GIOTTO想保护他，想待在他身边的欲望就越高。并不是想把泽田纲吉当成GIOTTO的替代品因为他知道他们是两个不同的人，但他就是会忍不住把他当成GIOTTO。当他从泽田纲吉那听说了他见到历代首领时，心里有着一种很复杂的感觉。没办法形容，也不知道是什么。

直到那天晚上他在走廊上碰到泽田纲吉，泽田纲吉问了他一句话后。。。

"云雀学长你认识初代首领？"

"为什么会这么认为。"

"因。。。因为我好像听到初代首领问我'云之守护者过得还好吧？'虽。。。虽然不是很清楚。"

"认识。在我6岁的时候晚上的梦里。"云雀望着天花板把他想象成天空一样的看着，然后很突然地走到泽田纲吉的面前抓起他带着指环的手然后在大空戒上轻轻一吻。

"我们见个面吧。"云雀说得很小声。。。但还是被纲吉听到了。。。泽田纲吉看着眼前的云雀因云雀的表现而感到惊讶。突然云雀看着纲吉所说的话把眼前的纲吉给吓坏了。

"对不起，泽田纲吉。"最终我还是不能够放下对他的感情。

----------Katekyo Hitman Reborn----------

那天晚上，云雀又做了那个梦。。。梦里的一切还是一样，而GIOTTO还是望着天空看，只不过眼神却是温柔的。。。然后他看像他脸上挂着微笑。

"好久不见了，恭弥。"

"嗯。"

"变得比以前更冷淡了呢。觉得怎样？我可爱的子孙。"

"草食动物一只。太过善良，太过单纯。"

"呵呵。。。原来还是没变啊。"然后GIOTTO走到了云雀的面前用手轻轻的抚摸着云雀的脸颊。

"小恭弥长大了呢也比我高很多了。谢谢你保护纲吉。。。"接着轻轻的在云雀的唇上一吻。

"。。。我得走了。可能是最后一次见面了吧。"在GIOTTO要转身离开时云雀突然叫住了他。

"如果我活在你的时代里，你会爱上我吗？"有点惊讶于云雀的问题，不过GIOTTO还是带着温柔的微笑回答。

"也许会吧。那么再见了，我的小恭弥。"

当云雀恭弥醒来的时候，发现眼睛有点湿湿的。。。果然是不可能吗？在要起身的时候，发现有章古老的字条从口袋里掉了出来。上面写着一句意大利语。。。

"Ti voglio bene(1)。。。Kyouya。"

就算不可能在一起，可是只要有这句话就够了。。。说不定在不久的将来里会有意想不到的惊喜。

我的字典没有畏惧，不过当畏惧因为那个人出现的那一天。。。他将会是永远放不下的人。

**完。**

**

* * *

**

(1) Ti voglio bene - I love you


	2. 在夜晚与你相遇 初代x云雀x初代

**在夜晚与你相遇（****G18G****）**

夜深人静，彭哥列基地的某个角落却亮起了灯火。散发着高贵气质的人端坐在椅子上望着灯火发呆。

云雀恭弥不知为何本该是入睡的时间却来到基地里。看着有间房间的灯还亮着，云雀走了进去看到的便是那样的场景，一时有些慌神。听到脚步声的人转了头望云雀看去。

"泽田。。。纲吉？"声音带点犹豫。

"呵呵，我就真的跟X世长得那么像吗？"男人打趣的看着云雀。

"你是彭哥列I世。"云雀打量着眼前的男人，专说中彭哥列最强的首领，彭哥列I世，Giotto。

"看来你已经十分确定了嘛。"Giotto也同时打量着云雀。

像是突然想到眼前男人不是应该在黄泉之下吗的云雀马上提出了疑问。"你怎么会在这理？"

"嗯。。。这个嘛。。。我也不清楚，一张开眼睛，就在这里了，而且还实体化了呢。"

"哇哦，真有趣呢。"

"嗯，我也这么觉得呢，你是那孩子的守护者之一。"

"是或不是又怎样。" 云雀不屑的说。

"啊。。。云守是吧。。。很有趣呢。"Giotto恍然大悟的说。

"哇哦，你就这么肯定？"在这几句话里，云雀开始对眼前的男人产生了兴趣。

"哈哈，孩子你应该听说过彭哥列历代首领最引以为傲的就是他们的超直觉吧。"

"哼。"

"而且啊。。。几乎每代云守的个性都一个样，所以并不难猜。"Giotto回想起往事微笑着，"不过啊。。。呵呵，你这孩子真有趣。站这么久，不坐下来吗？"

听到眼前男人明显的把他当成孩子看待，云雀感到微怒，却在听到后半句话是向着了魔似的无法抵抗那声音的命令，走到了男人对面的椅子坐了下来。

"你真是出人意料的听话呢，云雀恭弥君。"两人之间突然的沉静下来直到Giotto在度开口。

"纲吉，那孩子。。。战况如何？"带着忧郁的眼神直盯着云雀。

"太弱了。比起我认识的泽田纲吉，十年前的他太弱了。"

"是吗？那以后还是得多麻烦你帮助那孩子了。"

"你就那么的信任我？不怕我要杀他吗？"

"呵呵，背叛对那孩子来说也是一种考验，再说了你要真的想咬杀那孩子何必等到想再呢？我说得没错吧，云雀君。"Giotto有趣的看着云雀。

"的确，太弱的猎物咬杀起来不起劲。"

"嗯。。。是啊。。。"

"不过想要我帮忙的话是要付出代价的。"云雀占了起来做到Giotto的面前，双手托着Giotto的两旁，两人的脸只距离了大概1cm。

"也就是说，天底下没有免费的午餐。。。是吧？"

"跟我打一场的话我就考虑帮忙，彭哥列初代。"云雀直盯着Giotto的双眼下了挑战书。

"这可真是有点麻烦呢。。。我不怎么喜欢打斗也不想跟小孩子对打。。。怎么办呢？"

"跟我谈条件，你可没有任何选择，不小心可是会被咬杀的哦。"话一落下，云雀马上把拐子挥向Giotto。经历过许多打斗的Giotto当然很轻易的挡下云雀的攻击并制止了云雀的动作。

"我说，云雀君，想要打也不是不可以，可是也不能够在这打吧。"

云雀根本不听Giotto的解释，按了拐子的一个开关，拐子上的刺就这么次进Giotto的掌心，可是却没见任何血从掌心流出来。看到这一幕的云雀停下了动作取回了拐子。

"你怎么不流血。"云雀在话一说完便对上了Giotto的眼睛，仔细一观察便察觉到Giotto脸上的苦笑。

"我本来就死了400多年了吧，就算实体化，死了就是死了。。。这是改变不了的。"听了Giotto的一番话，云却没来由的感到一阵心痛。

"我一定会跟你打一场的，放心吧，不过不是现在，已经很晚了大家都需要休息，你也快回去吧。"Giotto说这便走到比自己高的云雀面前像摸着自家孩子的头似的摸了云雀的头。

"好了，乖孩子该回去睡了。"刚要放下手时，却被云雀给抓住然后便很自然的被牵着走。

"喂，喂，云雀君，对长辈应该温柔有礼貌一点吧。"

"长辈？哼，长得一幅娃娃脸，如果你说出去你比我大有人相信的话再来跟我说。"

"真是没礼貌啊。。。每个云守都是如此？"很快的，Giotto就被带到一件日式的房间。

"哦，日式房间啊。。。真令人怀念。。。"

"怀念？"

"咦？应该知道吧？关于我到日本定居的事，那时候身边只跟着一名手下，就这样来到日本，对日本的是一窍不通，不过当时幸好遇见了她。不然真不知道该怎么办才好。"

"她？"

"啊。。。就是我妻子。。。是个很温柔，长得又漂亮的人。刚到日本时她真的帮了我很多。。。呵呵想当初为了让她父亲同意我们的婚事不知经历了多少呢。。。可惜后来孩子刚出世不到几年她就病死了。。。"Giotto 说着他在日本定居的事迹脸上浮现的是既幸福又悲伤的神情。

"你很爱她？"

"她是我这一生第一个也是最后一个爱上的女人。。。不过你怎么突然对我妻子的事感到有兴趣？"

"。。。。。。"

"啊。。。不会吧，你爱上了我妻子？那可不行！"

"你病得不清呢，彭哥列初代。"

"开个玩笑。。。年轻人怎么那么经不起玩笑？"

"我不喜欢开玩笑。。。而且那个一点也不好笑吧。"

"那不然云雀君不会是爱上我了吧？"

"。。。。。。爱什么的我不知道。。。不过没想到彭哥列初代如此的自恋。"

"我现在开始怀疑你真的是纲吉那孩子那一带的人吗？"

"不过。。。没有爱上就好。。。不然会受伤的。。。时间不早了，你还是早点休息吧。"Giotto微笑着却不见云雀有任何动静。突然的Giotto开始感觉到身体的变化，"。。。看来实体的时效要消失了。"

"那么纲吉那孩子就拜托你和里包恩了。。。很高兴认识你云雀君。。。再"见一子还没落下，Giotto就突然感觉到有一双手抱着他，抬了头迎面而来的是蜻蜓点水的吻。想要说什么，话却卡在嘴边。

"这个是雾属性的指环，应该还可以延长你实体化的时间。。。在我们还没有打一场之前都不准消失，不然我就咬杀泽田纲吉，你很重视他吧，毕竟他和你有血缘关系。"为Giotto戴上了指环云雀马上转身走到房门前，"你今天就睡这。。。没有我的允许不准离开。"关上了门，云雀马上靠在墙边扶着面红的脸。

而在房里的Giotto也同样的扶上带点热气的脸颊。。。"我刚刚。。。是不是被一个后辈给吻了。。。太久没战斗反应变慢了？"

完。


End file.
